


Daily Dose

by rndmnwierd



Series: Lapidot Week: Aug 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also seriously, At least while they're on the job, F/F, HERE I AM, I said I'd never do one and yet, coffee shop AU, don't flirt with your barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: In which a nerd overlooks the 'no-no' that is flirting with someone at their job.Written for lapidot week





	Daily Dose

“Did it hurt?” 

Lapis looked up from wiping down the counter in confusion. The customer who’s order she’d just taken (“Peridot, like the gemstone!”) hadn’t gone to find a seat like she normally did. Working at a coffee shop like this one attracted a sort of routine; a lot of the same customers at the same times with the same orders. This girl, who’d been a regular for only maybe two weeks now, had just disrupted that.

“Did what hurt?” Lapis asked, brows furrowed.

Across the girl’s mouth stretched the biggest, most proud grin Lapis had ever seen on such a small face, “When you fell from heaven.”

A feeling swept over Lapis that could only be described as Flabbergast. A sort of shocked awe that left her with her jaw dropped open in surprise. She stared at the girl, too stunned to reply, and the girl stared back, obviously pleased with herself.

“Peridot!” Called Sadie from the other end of the counter, indicating that the order was up. Lapis watched her saunter away to get her cup and then take a seat at one of the corner tables. Finally, shaking her head, Lapis decided to just brush the interaction off. Weirder things had happened and at least she knew someone appreciated her?

Whatever, she still had to get through the rest of her shift and Sadie called her name to help with the dishes.

____________________

Lapis nearly forgot the encounter by the next day. It was a single bright spot, but it eventually faded among the waves of other customers and her own thoughts. So when Peridot lingered at her register after ordering, Lapis paid her no mind.

“If…” the noise of Sadie working behind her nearly drowned out the small voice, but Lapis looked up when she caught it. Peridot's face had a fetching flush across her nose that made her blink placidly.

“If you were a Transformer, you'd be Optimus _Fine_.”

Lapis nearly choked; the line is not only terrible, but so nerdy it hurts. “Holy shit.” She says in a near whisper.

Sadie calls Peridot's name and the blonde makes a clean getaway while Lapis is still stunned. 

Lapis found herself watching the blonde occasionally throughout the rest of the time she's there, tapping away at a tablet with an added keyboard. She was unsure how to feel, but the girl seemed pretty non threatening, so she decided to wait and see where this is going.

________

The next day, she was ready.

Peridot ordered, Lapis rung her up, eyeing the smaller girl as they exchanged money. She looked upbeat today, humming a bit and bouncing on her toes. The order went up on screen and Sadie got to work and Lapis waited expectantly.

Peridot did not disappoint. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the ten I see.”

It's bad and Lapis's can't stop the groan from leaning her mouth, “Terrible.” She commented, “Shoo.” She motioned towards the end of the counter and Peridot walked off tittering.

Lapis turned around to hide her smile. She might be enjoying this, but she needed a few more instances to gauge fully.

Luckily, Peridot came in every weekday and Lapis always worked during those times.

They have a new routine, Peridot orders and pays and Lapis waits for her pickup line.

“Do you have a map? Because I can get lost in your eyes.”

“You must be tired from running through my mind all day.”

“I think you stole something of mine. My heart!”

“Do you mind if I follow you? My parents always told me to follow my dreams.”

“If I had to rate you from one to ten, I'd rate you a ten. No, I know that's not how that one goes, you're just really pretty.”

Lapis always responded with rolled eyes and exasperation, but sometimes she was really flattered and had to shoo Peridot away to hide her blushing.

It was honestly the highlight of her day and left her humming and happy for most of her shift. Sadie teased her about it relentlessly, trying to get her to ask Peridot out, but Lapis always found an excuse to put it off for another day.

They had a good thing going and she didn't want to risk ruining it.

________

The shop was closed for a holiday weekend and when Lapis came back to work on Wednesday, she was nearly itching to see Peridot again. She kept watching the clock, ignoring Sadie saying that if she'd give Peridot her number they could talk whenever.

Finally it was time and Lapis watched the door anxiously.

Peridot came in and trudged to the counter, giving Lapis a weak smile. She ordered and paid, but as soon as Lapis put the money in her hand, Peridot turned and went to sit at her table.

Lapis was stunned. Lapis was hurt. Lapis was worried.

She exchange a glance with Sadie, “I’ll take her order to her,” she said before Sadie could even prompt her to do something.

Peridot was poking listlessly at her tablet when Lapis sat across the booth from her and blurted the first thing that came to mind. “That’s not part of the deal, you know?”

After nearly jumping out of her skin, Peridot, clutching her chest, looked up at Lapis in confusion, “Wh-What? What deal?”

“ _Our_ deal.” Lapis stressed, “You come in, I give you coffee, you give me a pick up line. That’s how this works.” When Peridot’s shocked look dragged on, Lapis let her voice go low and soft, “Are you okay?”

A bright smile stretch across Peridot’s face, “I thought I was annoying you.”

Lapis gave an apologetic grimace, “I just have resting bitch face, sorry.” She waited for Peridot’s laughter to settle before giving a genuine smile, “Honestly, I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“Really?” Peridot asked, all hopefully honesty.

“Really.” Lapis assured with a smile. “...You still owe me for today.”

Peridot chuckled, looking down at her hands resting on the table with a sheepish smile, “I lost my teddy bear recently.” She said, out of the blue.

Lapis blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic, “Okay?”

Glancing up at Lapis through her eyelashes, Peridot continued, a little smirk slipping across her lips, “Can I sleep with you instead?”

Caught off guard, Lapis let out a snorting laugh, earning herself a megawatt grin from her companion, “Alright, Peridot.” She pulled out a marker from her apron and scribbled her phone number on the side of Peridot’s cup, “Take me on a couple dates and we’ll negotiate sleeping terms.”

Peridot took the cup from her with reverent awe, “Really?”

“Gotta text me first, dork.” Lapis got up from her seat when she heard the chime over the door, “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
